Always Love
by gun for a tongue
Summary: 4 reasons Vanessa hates Nate Archibald. 4 reasons Nate loves Vanessa Abrams.


**summary **--- 4 reasons Vanessa hates Nate Archibald. 4 reasons Nate loves Vanessa Abrams.

**disclaimer** --- there is no owning _Gossip Girl_ or _Nada Surf_ here.

**a/n** --- Vanessa and Nate could be so amazing. They just need to give it a chance and not with Jenny. Sorry Jenny lovers but I see nothing between Nate and Jenny.

**Always Love**

**I **

Reason one for hating Nate Archibald is the easiest to come up with. He pushed her down in third grade just because she'd said she didn't think Serena van der Woodsen's braids were all that cute.

She's got that one stupid scratch on her knee where her vintage leg warmers ripped. Just seeing Nate miss snack time and recess wasn't enough for her. So from that day on, she secretly hates every hairstyle Serena's ever done.

**II**

Reason two: He makes fun of Dan's new haircut in sixth grade, granted it was technically Chuck doing the mocking but still. Nate Archibald laughed so naturally, he must die. She gets into her first fight that day.

It's with rude and bitchy Blair Waldorf. The shallow brunette was talking about Dan's "fugly" haircut and how Nate was coming up with "brilliant" and "witty" comments. So in the girl's locker room, she takes down Blair. The bitch cries after the first smack but it still feels good.

**III**

Reason three: He doesn't like Nada Surf. She requests the song at the End of Seventh Grade party. A time when the kids of the Upper East Side weren't too shallow to attend a school dance besides the prom.

He whispers, under his breath that he hates this song. She scoffs and moves away from her assigned seat next to him. She knew she hated her last name and Cassie Adams for getting sick that night.

**IV**

Reason four: He tells her he loves her. They're only 16 and have been mild friends for only two short years but he says it anyways. He shouts it at an after prom held by some faceless fellow junior.

The room stops because no one can believe what he's said. The music stops and Blair Waldorf makes a disgusted face, she wishes she threw an extra punch five years ago. She tells him that he should go home because inside her heart's breaking.

And that's the reason Vanessa hates him so much.

----

**I**

The first reason he loves Vanessa Abrams was because he pushed her down in the third grade. It isn't because she makes fun of Serena, it's because he likes her. It made much more sense when Chuck said it.

Still he sits in the classroom and misses animal crackers and recess because he thought pushing her down would make her like him. Instead the feisty brunette goes home with a scratched knee and vengeful spirit against Serena van der Woodsen's hair.

**II**

Reason two: She punches Blair Waldorf in the face. He can't stop his laughter as Chuck makes fun of a nameless fellow sixth grader with bad 80s hair. It turns out this kid is Vanessa's best friend and he instantly regrets.

He hears from Serena that Blair's in with the school nurse because some girl in the locker room smacked her in the face. He waits till Serena skips off to class to laugh his ass off because he knows Vanessa is a tough ass, and Blair can't take a hit.

**III**

Reason three: She sits next to him at End of Seventh Grade party. She looks pretty that night with her brown hair in a bun and her metallic converse shining brighter than Serena and Blair's new Chanel dresses combined.

She leaves him sitting by himself all because he doesn't like one song. He watches her stand next to "that kid", forcing the frightened boy out his seat to dance with her. He hates "that kid" and Cassie Adams for getting sick.

**IV**

Reason four: He finally tells her how much he loves her. It's at an after prom party held by Jamie Andrews and the music is loud. So he shouts it over the music and she looks stunned for more than a couple seconds.

The music stops and everyone's starring because who would've thought the Upper East Side's king could love her but he does. He tells her again but she frowns and tells him to go home. Somehow he knows inside she could love him back too.

And that's the reason Nate loves her so much.

---- **FIN **----

Huh? Huh? Ya like?

My first and I think the first ever V/N fic. I've got the first DB, NK, and now VN fic/oneshot on If anyone's written one of the three couples that I've listed, **and posted it on **then tell me and I won't credits myself.

If no one does than _happy dancing._

**REVIEW!**

**NOTE: If you've posted a DB, NK, or VN fic on Livejournal or wherever that's not FF. Net than don't bother telling me because I just wanna know if anyone's posted here!**


End file.
